All because of a pair of deep, blue eyes
by spring.valentine.5
Summary: Some of Teela's thoughts about her crazy day, her role, and He man. Inspired by the episode: Price of Power. There will be subtle romance 3. (Shampoo, if you are reading this don't judge my spelling/grammar errors too harshly XD)


**All because of a pair of deep, blue eyes.**

_Takes place after the Price of Power_

I stood on the balcony, staring out at the night sky and contemplating my rather crazy day. This morning I was late for training because I couldn't find my headband, and then I ran through the castle to be on time I noticed the lady's in waiting pointing to my leotard and laughing, whispering to each other in girlish voices. When I finally figured out what they were laughing at (they weren't being THAT discreet)and with horror I noticed a 2 inch brown stain ruining my white leotard on my backside. Darn that Orko! After he tried to levitate my coffee at breakfast, it ended up spilling everywhere. Mortified, I ran back to the other way to find something to fix it back in my room. Luckily, I had a bleach in my drawer that fixed it immediately, and I jogged back,. Even though they were still laughing, I kept my head high and tried to maintain my composure.

And that was just the morning.

I know its cliché but it's not easy being me. As the first woman captain, people have harbored many different opinions towards me. Luckily, I have had the queen's support every step of the way, and that has really helped me get and keep my position as captain of the guard. She knew firsthand how hard it was for a female to take on predominantly male occupation. Earth Astronauts were generally male, until she and a few other women had joined the field.

The other Etherian women in the court, not so much. They resented Marlena for her crazy, "alien" ideas, but seeing as she was the queen, they couldn't do anything about it. But the same can't be said for me. Every chance they get, they subtly insult me. They always "think" I can't hear them when they whisper to one another how I lack femininity, or how I am a disgrace to the womanly race. But I pretend not to hear the "haters" as the queen likes to say. I know who I am and not only harbor her support, but that of the kings, my fathers, Orko's and Adam's. However, whenever I get the chance, I always try to find different ways to prove to others and myself that I am truly worthy of my title. Which explains why I volunteered for that dangerous borderline suicidal mission to blow up Skeletor's portal.

Just another day at the office. Oh I do enjoy using the queens earth terms! Anyway I almost got him and his men to leave but then Skeletor zapped me and knocked me out. How frustrating! But before I could get blown up by my own bomb, He Man had to come in and save the day. When I came to, I remembered what happened and was initially furious that I had failed. But my anger melted away like butter when I noticed the concerned gaze of a VERY handsome blond haired man on little old me. I must say I do not let myself get carried away by men easily but this one is different. And not just because he has an amazing physique, (although it does help) . It is his loyalty, bravery, and courage that I find truly attractive. And yes I know I sound corny but it is really true. He is 100% genuine, and does not hesitate to fight his hardest to protect, help and defend everyone (even Skeletor himself at one time) from whatever evil may come their way. That is why I do not feel too ashamed when he saved me. Only one man is allowed to save me and it is _the_ man. Or should I say, He-man? Oh, it is just so hard to not resist those beautiful baby blue eyes especially if they are fixed on you in such a tender almost _loving_ manner... And it is not every day you get carried bridal style off into the sunset all the way to the castle's doorstep, by the strongest man in the universe (especially if you were perfectly capable of walking). Not many other girls can boast of such a thing. Take that you silly courtier girls! Ha! If they could have seen me then! Although I generally hate being the damsel in distress, I guess I can make this an exception. Just this once I allowed myself to be treated like a "lady." And I loved every minute of it.

_(Omniscient voice)_

"What you thinking about Tee?" Teela, having been so caught up in her revere, had not noticed Prince Adam join her on the balcony.

"Oh, just about the crazy day that I've had." She said .

"Are those girls bothering you again? If you want, I can go and talk to them." He said, slightly frowning. Those pesky court girls were always picking on her. Although she put up a confident front he knew that those comments hurt her more than she let on. And although she believed that they scorned her because she was not feminine enough, that was not the real source of their hatred. The real reason, he believed, was because of her close proximity to the crown prince and the great friendship they harbored. Indeed, Teela was the closest non related female to him and that was what made the other girls green with envy. They believed that she was not good enough for him, the future king of Eternia, and they let her know by making her life miserable. But he would take Teela any day over those, superficial hags. Teela was everything that they could ever hope to be. She was funny, strong, intelligent and lovely. Especially now, as the light of the twin moons illuminated her creamy skin and how her white leotard that clung to her body like a lovers embrace. He wished to be the wind that gently caressed her beautiful red hair that she had let loose for the occasion. Yes, she would make a wonderful queen. But it seemed she only had eyes for He man. He was just her friend, Adam, a cowardly prince who was nowhere near He man's stature.

"It's alright Adam, I can handle them." Teela said brushing it off. She faced the night sky. "Aren't the moons beautiful tonight, Adam?" She said with a sigh. "And the stars, there are so many of them! I could spend days counting each and every one! No wonder your mother became an astronaut. Who could resist the heavens?"

"Yes, they are beautiful." He said looking at Teela. "But there are some things here on Eternia that are just, if not more beautiful, as those in the night sky." Teela turned around and saw Adam said giving her a strange look. For a moment, Teela could have sworn that his eyes mirrored the expression that He man had worn earlier that day. In fact, she saw a great resemblance of the shape and color of He man's and Adams eyes. Why hadn't she noticed it before? They were almost identical. And now she was almost certain they held the same gaze and feelings in those oceanic depths… those mesmerizing pools of light blue that were the eyes of her dear, dear friend…

After seemingly an eternity, Adam broke his gaze. "Goodnight, Captain." He said curtly and walked back inside to turn in.

And then, in an instant, Teela suddenly found herself questioning everything she knew.

And it was a_ll because of a pair of deep, blue eyes…_

I just got this idea out of the blue and after watching this totally fanfictastic episode XD. I guess a super exhausting college visit coupled with a ton of homework = perfect conditions for writing fanfiction! Hope you enjoy and please, kindly leave a review! :)

I, of course, do not own He man, but if I did, I would make more episodes (of the original XD)


End file.
